Riehlvelt
|jname = リールベルト |name = Riehlvelt |backcolor = 46056F |textcolor = ffffff |rname = Rīruberuto |first = Chapter 48; Episode 39 (1999) |jva = Yoshihiko Akaida (1999); Ichitarō Ai (2011) |other = Scott Roberts (English, 1999) |gender = Male |occupation = Prizefighter |hair = Violet (1999) |type = Emission |nen = Aura Boost}}Riehlvelt (リールベルト) is one of the 3 disabled fighters who go after rookies on Floor 200 of the Heavens Arena. Appearance and Personality Due to being attacked with Nen on Floor 200 before he became a Nen user, Riehlvelt is paralyzed from the waist down and has to use a wheelchair for moving around. He has spiky hair and wears a helmet and a mandarin collar trench coat. He is cunning. In order to become a Floor Master he does not hesitate to use dirty tricks to win against even novice fighters on Floor 200. Plot Heavens Arena arc Near the middle of May, Riehlvelt, Sadaso and Gido, find Gon and Killua and tell them to fight Sadaso on May 29th but Gon and Killua say they will only fight in June. In the evening of the same day, the 3 greedy veterans kidnap Zushi. To save him, Killua agrees to let Sadaso win a match on May 29th. They however are not satisfied with just that. Using one of Zushi's shoes they blackmail Gon into having a match which he will have to lose on purpose against Sadaso on May 30th. The next day, Killua is furious when he knows about this. Thus, on May 29th, he infiltrates into Sadaso's room 10 minutes before their match and threatens to kill him if he pulls any other dirty trick. Not wanting to die, Sadaso leaves the arena and tells Gido and Riehlvelt about what happened by phone. Killua then enters their room unnoticed and tells them he can kill them whenever he wants if they do not respect the rules. Frightened, Riehlvelt and Gido decide to play fair. On June 4th, Riehlvelt has a match against Killua. After Killua easily catches his whips, neutralizing the Song of Defense technique that he is proud of, Riehlvelt switches on the electroshock devices hidden in his whips, sending two 1,000,000 volt currents through Killua's body. Killua however is able to withstand the currents. He then yanks the whips, throwing Riehlvelt high in the air. As Riehlvelt falls down, Killua catches him with the electroshock devices still on, giving him a dose of his own medicine. Riehlvelt passes out instantly and loses the match. On June 10th, he fights Gon who quickly disarms him before he can use any of his techniques. Gon then wraps the whips around his neck and pretends to electrocute him. Riehlvelt is so scared that he loses consciousness, and thus the match. Abilities Riehlvelt is an Emitter. His Nen ability is called Aura Boost (爆発的推進力 (オーラバースト) lit. Explosive Driving Force) which allows him to use his aura as a propellant to make his wheelchair move at high speed. He uses 2 long whips as weapons and his whip techniques are: *'Song of Defense' (双頭の蛇による二重唱 (ソングオブディフェンス) lit. Double-headed Snake's Vocal Duet): Riehlvelt spins the whips around very fast, covering the vicinity of his body. This technique makes it hard for the opponent to attack him and he can corner them with it. *'Thunder Snake' (双頭の蛇の正体 (サンダースネイク) lit. Double-headed Snake's True Form): Riehlvelt switches the electroshock devices hidden in his whips on to electrocute the opponent with 1,000,000 volt currents. Riehlvelt's Aura Boost.jpg|Aura Boost Riehlvelt's Song of Defense.jpg|Song of Defense Riehlvelt's Thunder Snake.jpg|Thunder Snake Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation Riehlvelt is not disabled and he uses a scooter instead of a wheelchair. HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Emitters